


The gateway complete

by dreigiau



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Romance, Battle, Canon Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Possible Character Death, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28691949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreigiau/pseuds/dreigiau
Summary: Spoilers for campaign 2This is it. The final chance for the Mighty Nein to stop the Tomb Takers, to stop Lucien from succeeding in returning Aeor to this plane. It's the last chance to save the universe maybe. And for Beau and Yasha this is the last chance to make sure that there's actually a future for them to experience together.
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett/Yasha
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	The gateway complete

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I should apologise in advance...
> 
> This came into my head last night and I just had to write it.

“Caleb!” Beau called out against the clanging of metal against metal, the hum of magic being thrown through the air. “Fucking stop him!” she shouted as she leapt in front of him, delivering a hard uppercut to Zoran’s jaw, giving the wizard the chance to run out of the goliath’s range. 

Her eyes briefly flitted to where Lucien stood beneath the threshold crests that the Tomb Takers had just finished fitting into place when the had Nein raced into the ruins of this chamber. 

Time was running out. She couldn’t hear him over the clatter but she _knew_ he was beginning the ritual that would bring back Aeor, would bring about their doom. 

As her attention fell back to her prey, blue eyes widened before the force of a great axe was brought down against her. The monk was knocked back about twenty feet and as she struggled to her knees to get back up she could see the huge figure looming down on her, axe raised and a flash of red in his eyes. 

Beau gritted her teeth, turned her head away and squeezed her eyes shut as she prepared for the incoming blow. 

It never came. 

The ringing of metal on metal was almost enough to make her clutch her ears in pain and when she opened one eye to squint upwards she found the familiar rusted blade of Skingorger acting as a barrier between her and the axe. She opened her other eye and lifted her gaze to see the tall form of Yasha, knuckles white as she gripped the great sword, muscles bulging as she cried out in anger, lifting the sword and forcing Zoran back. As the goliath stumbled Yasha raised Skingorger higher and took a heavy swing at the blood hunter, carving into his torso and watching as he fell back in pain. 

The monk leapt to her feet, lifted her forearm and wiped away the blood from the corner of her mouth, her eyes falling on Yasha once more. 

“Are you okay?” the Aasimar asked through ragged breaths. 

Beau nodded and stepped forward, grasping the barbarian’s face in her hands as she pressed a hard kiss to her girlfriend’s lips. She felt Yasha relaxing into her touch and knew they didn’t have the time to get lost in one another. As Beau pulled away she bit down on Yasha’s bottom lip, ensuring that their few seconds of respite didn’t cause the barbarian’s rage to fade. 

“Alright, come on you fucker” she snarled in the direction of Zoran as he pushed himself to his feet and charged at the two women. 

Yasha parried his blow with her sword and Beau unleashed a flurry of blows into the now gaping wound in his torso. 

If the stakes weren’t so high she would allow herself a moment to think about how hot it was to fight by Yasha’s side, completely in sync with one another as they fought off their enemy, stealing kisses in between. 

But magic swirled around them, out of the corner of her eye she could see Caduceus backed into a corner, his spiritual guardians erupting around him to fight off Cree as the Tabaxi advanced on the Firbolg. A crossbow bolt flew right past Zoran’s ear on its way to connect with Otis’ shoulder, but not before she could release a shot from her own crossbow. 

A high pitched scream sounded through the chamber as Jester was knocked to the floor unconscious. Her spiritual weapon dissipated moments before it was about to connect with Lucien and Fjord called out her name as he swung the Star Razor at the halfling in a desperate attempt to get to her.

Turning her head to the other side Beau saw the aftermath of Caleb’s fireball, Tyffial’s broken and charred body now limp on the ground, as the wizard pulled a familiar catmint from his satchel and began to mutter under his breath, his eyes fixed intently on the threshold crest nearest to Lucien. 

The spectral cat claw sprung to life inches from the purple tiefling at the same time that the crests all lit up the chamber with a bright arcane glow - the ritual complete. 

“STOP!!” The Nonagon bellowed as he stepped from beneath the crests, the gateway to Aeor ready and waiting.

At his words the red eyes on his body flashed bright and the entire Nein, and the rest of the Tomb Takers, froze, unable to do anything but watch on in fear. 

There was a manic grin that didn’t belong on that body, that was the furthest from Molly that Lucien had ever looked, as he turned to face them all, breathing heavily. 

“You know, you have all become quite annoying” the lilt of his tone echoed in the space around them, the softness of his words making him somehow more menacing. “I have given you so many opportunities to find a peaceful resolution here, have I not?” 

The red slits that were his actual eyes darted between them, resting briefly on the unconscious body of Tyffiel before falling to Jester. 

“An eye for an eye, one life for another, eh?” 

His tongue darted out, licked his lip as he grinned. 

“It seems as fair a trade as we can negotiate now, doesn’t it?” 

He folded his arms across his chest and took a few steps forward, his head tilting to the side as his eyes drifted to Fjord, the closest to him at this point. The Half-Orc’s eyes were fixed intently on Jester’s body, a tear falling down his face.

“Mean something to you, did she?” Lucien enquired. “Don’t worry. It’ll all be over soon and you’ll be nothing more than one of the many memories that will fuel Aeor, that’ll project us into a new age” 

His smirk widened as he looked over all of the faces before him, his lips parting as he prepared to speak once more. 

And then a blast of purple arcane energy came rushing through the cavern, narrowly missing Lucien. The tiefling’s eyes widened, his head turning to the entrance of the ruin where Essek had raced in. Their last hope at stopping him. 

A flash of red eyes appeared across Lucien’s body once more, his tattooed arm reaching out, and lifting upwards. His actual eyes, just as red, just as menacing, shone with mirth as the Drow was lifted off of his feet, grasping at his throat and the invisible hold there.

This was it.

They had failed.

The entire Nein unable to do anything that was not Lucien’s will. 

Essek let out a cry of pain as Lucien’s eyes shone with anger and he twisted his hand, tightening the invisible hold he had on the Shadowhand.

“The Empire. The Dynasty. Do you not realise that none of that matters to me? I am the Nonagon and I _will_ destroy all of you to fulfil my destiny”

As Yasha watched on she prayed to the Stormlord, she tried to summon any strength that she had left to resist Lucien’s control. But the only part of her that she could willingly move was her eyes, and they fell to the unconscious form of Jester, laying in the ice fifty feet away. Her heart lurched. 

Yasha’s eyes drifted to Beau, needing to ensure she had one last chance to look at this woman who had come to mean so much to her in what could very well be their final moments. They hadn’t been together long, a week they had filled with as many moments together as had been possible, with the promise that once this was over they would finally take the time to do this properly. 

But time was up. And there was so much more she needed to say to Beau.. 

As her gaze finally landed on the other woman she was surprised to see the human had her eyes squeezed tightly shut.

Screams of pain were being torn from Essek now, Lucien giving what Yasha presumed to be a villain’s victory speech. She couldn’t hear anything but the pounding of blood in her ears.

And then Beau’s eyes snapped open and found hers.

“I love you…” she whispered brokenly, tears shining in her eyes as she let out a deep breath, her stillness of mind breaking her free from Lucien’s control. 

And before Yasha even had the chance to process those words, or what was about to happen, the monk was sprinting for the imposter piloting their friend’s body. 

The Aasimar’s eyes widened as Beau’s body collided with her prey, tackling him with enough ferocity that it knocked them both beneath the gaze of the crests.

The threshold crests immediately shone bright, beams of arcane power converging in the middle before sending a shockwave of energy hurtling down towards the two bodies struggling on the ground beneath. 

The glowing red eyes on Lucien’s body shone one final time before they fizzled out as Essek’s body fell from where it had been hoisted magically in the air. Lucien’s power slipped and control returned to the bodies around the room. 

Yasha’s eyes widened, a guttural cry escaping her as she stared on in horror. 

“Beau?!”

The jolt of teleportation energy collided with the stone floor, arcane sigils lighting up in a circle around the area much like they did when Caleb teleported them, and with a loud crack of thunder the Nonagon’s body was zapped from this plane. 

The sound echoed around the cavern, interrupted only by the sound of Essek’s body hitting the ground.

Yasha tried to run forward. As the bright light faded her worst fears came true, the monk was gone too.

“Beau...no, please…” It was Caleb’s arms that wrapped around her, that held her back from the danger of the circle. 

And it was evidence of how broken and beaten her body was that the wizard’s hold was enough to stop her. A broken cry escaped her and brought her to her knees, grief overwhelming her.

Another clap of thunder sounded through the now silent ruins. But the Stormlord was too late. This was done.

It was the last thing Yasha heard as the rage slipped from her body and she collapsed to the cold floor, unconscious.

**Author's Note:**

> I promise I'll write at least one more chapter. I know how terrible it would be to just end this here <3
> 
> (Also, I had no idea which Tomb Taker was the  
> Halfling and which was the human so just had to make a guess!)


End file.
